A variety of different image processing techniques have been developed to change characteristics of images. One class of image modifications is configured to clean corrupted images. Images may be captured by a variety of different devices, such as a dedicated camera, a mobile phone, tablet computer, and so on. However, an environment in which the image was captured as well as limitations of the image capture device, itself, may have an adverse effect on the image.
Accordingly, image reconstruction techniques have been developed to correct these adverse effects, such as through denoising, deblurring, hole filling, and so on. In some instances, performance of these techniques involves use of an image prior that is utilized to define rules to be followed in reconstructing the image, such as to define characteristics of natural images. However, conventional techniques that are employed to apply image priors are either low-quality, or else resource intensive and thus could consume a significant amount of resources of a computing device that employs these techniques, limit which computing devices are capable of performing this techniques, involve a significant amount of time to perform the techniques, and so forth.